A Banana Fiasco
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Isogai tidak tahu apakah Karma serius atau bercanda, tapi akibat kelakuannya, kini Isogai tidak pernah melihat pisang dengan makna sama lagi #KARUISOWEEEEEK — KarmaIsogai, Alternate Universe, Semi rated-M


"Kita butuh pasangan homo untuk penyamaran kali ini," pemimpin Cabang Kunugigaoka, dengan kode nama _Koro-sensei_ , masuk tergesa-gesa ke dalam ruangan kecil tempat wakilnya berada.

"Kita tidak punya pasangan homo," Karasuma Tadaomi, orang kedua di Cabang Kunugigaoka itu menjawab dengan tenang. Matanya yang gelap tidak lepas dari layar computer di hadapannya, sedang memeriksa laporan misi terakhir dari salah satu agen mereka.

"Tidak mungkin," tanpa diundang, _Koro-sensei_ mengambil kursi di depan meja Karasuma dan duduk dengan nyaman disana, seolah diskusi mereka akan panjang. Kelakuan atasannya itu—yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah dianggap sebagai seorang _atasan_ oleh Karasuma—membuat pria Jepang berambut hitam dengan model yang menantang gravitasi hanya bisa menghela napas, "Tidak mungkin agensi kita tidak punya pasangan homo."

"CIA memang punya pasangan homo," Karasuma menjelaskan dengan sabar. Rasanya seperti menjawab pertanyaan konyol dari seorang anak kecil, "Tapi Cabang Kunugigaoka tidak punya pasangan homo."

"Nagisa?" _Koro-sensei_ bertanya. Tubuhnya bersandar dengan nyaman pada sandaran kusinya. Kakinya ia naikkan di atas satu kakinya yang lain, tampak santai. Dan siap untuk diskusi yang panjang, yang sekali lagi membuat Karasuma menghela napas. Ia menutup laporan yang sedang ia periksa dan akhirnya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada atasannya yang satu itu.

"Benar-benar _straight_. Dia pacaran dengan adik iparmu," mata gelap Karasuma menyipit, menatap _Koro-sensei_ dengan tajam. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca, tapi dari kedutan di kedua ujung bibirnya dan kerutan di dahinya, _Koro-sensei_ bisa menebak apa kiranya yang dipikirkan wakilnya itu.

"Karma?" seolah mengabaikan pandangan yang seolah mengadilinya, _Koro-sensei_ melanjutkan.

"Tidak jelas. Hanya suka membuat orang-orang kesal," jawab Karasuma singkat. _Koro-sensei_ mengangguk, seolah tidak sadar, ia mengelus dagunya.

"Isogai?" tanyanya lagi. Mereka sungguh membutuhkan pasangan homo untuk misi kali ini. Analis mereka, Irina Jelavic, sudah mempertimbangkan dan menghitung kemungkinan sukses mereka dalam misi kali ini. Dengan pasangan homo, kemungkinan sukses mereka adalah 80%.

"Tidak jelas. Cenderung… mengecek pria," jawab Karasuma pada akhirnya, sebelum ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku akan bicara dengan Karma dan Isogai. Kau jangan macam-macam di ruanganku!"

 _Koro-sensei_ mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, pertanda ia menyerah. Sebuah kode universal ketika ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, karena menghormati Karasuma. Atau mungkin karena takut dengan murkanya Karasuma, karena terakhir _Koro-sensei_ main-main di dalam ruangan Karasuma… mari kita katakan saja ia hampir koma, "Karasuma, kau yakin Nagisa _straight_?"

Karasuma berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya, "Dia berkencan dengan adik iparmu," jawaban Karasuma harusnya sudah cukup untuk manusia lain. Tapi sepertinya untuk _Koro-sensei_ , jawaban itu masih kurang cukup.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," _Koro-sensei_ memutar kursinya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Karasuma, "Padahal Nagisa pantas sekali menjadi _uke_ ," Karasuma memutar bola matanya sebelum keluar ruangan.

Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar komentar luar biasa dari atasannya yang satu itu—yang sampai sekarang tidak ia akui sebagai atasannya, omong-omong.

.

.

 **A Banana Fiasco** belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **An Entry for KaruIso Weeeeek**

 **Prompt #6: Pisang (satu dari nama buah) dan #10: Lidah (satu dari panca indra)**

 **An Alternate Universe, possibly out of character, lot of typos, semi rated-M** story with **slash pair (kinda)**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Ia selalu mendapatkan misi solo, karena Karma Akabane terlalu hebat untuk misi tim. Tapi untuk sekali ini, atasannya memasangkannya dengan seseorang dan biarpun kerja sama tim tidak sepenuhnya baru bagi Karma, ia tetap lebih suka menjalani misi solo, "Namaku Yuuma Isogai. Kode nama _Poor Committee Member_ ," Karma bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya mendapat kode nama sejelek itu. Tapi ia tidak terlalu kaget mengingat kelakuan pemimpin Cabang Kunugigaoka.

"Karma Akabane," mengabaikan sepenuhnya tangan yang terulur ke arahnya, Karma membuka map yang berisi rincian misi mereka, "Sudah baca rincian misi?"

"Ah ya," pemuda berambut hitam itu menggaruk tengkuknya, dengan tangannya yang tadi terulur. Rona wajah semerah rambut Karma menghiasi pipinya, dan Karma 100% yakin pemuda itu malu akibat kelakuan Karma, "Menjaga _asset_ hingga risetnya selesai dengan menyamar sebagai pasangan homo."

Namun dari caranya tersipu dan manik emas pudarnya yang terus-terusan terutuju pada kaki Karma ketika Karma berbicara padanya, Karma rasa rona merah muda itu tidak hanya karena rasa malu yang timbul, "Referensi seksualmu yang mana, eh?" Karma mengangkat dagu pria muda yang sedikit lebih pendek dari dirinya itu, membuat manik emasnya bertatapan dengan emas pudar yang bening dan luar biasa tampak jujurnya.

"Pe-Perempuan," jawabnya, tahu betul maksud Karma, "Aku lebih suka perempuan," ia menepis tangan Karma sebelum merebut map misi dari Karma dan membuka-buka halamannya.

"Hm, begitu?" sebuah senyuman terbentuk di pipi Karma. Rekannya, Nagisa Shiota bilang ketika Karma tersenyum lebar, semua giginya bisa dilihat oleh dunia dan geligi-geliginya itu terlihat luar biasa tajam. Pacar Nagisa, Kaede Kayano pernah bilang kalau Karma jadi terlihat seperti hiu yang tengah menatap wajahnya, "Sayang sekali kalau begitu."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Isogai menutup mapnya dan menatap ke wajah Karma—akhirnya!—dengan matanya yang bulat itu.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, _Partner_ ," Karma tersenyum manis sebelum membuka pintu apartemen yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai _base_ selama melakukan penyamaran ini, "Mohon bantuannya!" Karma melenggang masuk.

Ia menemukan mainan baru.

* * *

Keesokan harinya mereka memperkenalkan diri pada _asset_ mereka. Tentu saja bukan sebagai seorang _agent_. _Asset_ mereka seharunya tidak tahu kalau kalau diri mereka berada di ambang kematian karena penelitian yang mereka lakukan, "Namaku Karma dan ini pacarku, Yuuma," Karma memeluk pinggang Isogai, ia bahkan menyebut nama depan Isogai agar terlihat meyakinkan. Kayano, pacar Nagisa yang seorang artis pernah bilang kalau Karma bisa saja sukses di dunia perfilman kalau saja ia mau masuk agensi Kayano.

"Yuuma Isogai," Isogai mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wanita muda berambut hitam panjang, yang surainya dikepang dan di sampirkan di satu bahunya. Maniknya yang sewarna lavender berhias kacamata bulat berbingkai tipis, "Kami baru pindah kemarin. Mohon bantuannya."

Ssejenak wanita muda yang berdasarkan informasi Karasuma, memiliki otak lebih hebat daripada Thomas Alfa Edison itu tampak kaget, sebelum bibirnya melebar membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Aku Okuda Manami," ia menjabat tangan Isogai dan Karma bergantian, "Salam kenal," sebelum membungkuk sopan.

"Kau tinggal sendirian, Manami- _san_?" Karma bertanya. Tangannya yang awalnya berada di pinggang Isogai kini mulai merambat ke bagian selatan. Jari-jarinya yang lentik dan panjang menekan beberapa bagian belakang pria itu. Pinggulnya, pinggang bagian belakang, sementara tangan yang lain dengan santainya ia masukkan ke dalam saku.

"Eh ya," gadis itu menjawab dengan cepat, "Aku sedang melakukan… penelitian. Sebetulnya aku menyewa satu lantai ini karena aku tidak terlalu yakin efek dari penelitian yang sedang aku lakukan."

" _Well_ , mungkin ini takdir Manami- _san_!" Isogai mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada. Manik emas pudar itu terbakar semangat. Bibir Karma refleks membentuk senyuman. Apalagi ketika ia mulai merasakan relief yang sedang ia telusuri ketinggiannya mulai berubah. Tangannya masih menyusuri hingga ia menemukan titik yang tepat.

Dan Karma meremas pantat Isogai, "AH!" membuat Isogai mengeluarkan suara seperti anak yang habis dipukuli ayahnya atau suara desahan ketika ia mencapai puncaknya.

Wajah _asset_ mereka memerah seperti lobster yang di rebus. Ia tidak bisa menatap Karma dan Isogai, hanya menatap kakinya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, "Kalian tahu… kalau kalian… um, bermain nanti malam… kecilkan suara kalian ya? Karena aku bisa berpikiran macam-macam dan menerbitkan _doujin yaoi_ biarpun itu bukan bidangku."

* * *

" _Eh, Isogai-kun?_ " suara Kayano terdengar teredam. Seperti itulah efek yang ditimbulkan ketika kau teleponmu di- _encripted_ , " _Refereksi seksual Isogai-kun?_ "

"Yup," Karma meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas meja kopi rendah. Di tangannya ia memegang map berisi informasi tentang Isogai. Laptopnya terbuka, menampakkan daftar dan detail misi yang sudah Isogai lakukan, "Dia satu SMP denganmu dan kudengar kalian masih berhubungan dekat."

" _Dia menelepon beberapa kali dalam seminggu, Sering menanyakan kabarku,_ " Kede Kayano mengiyakan. Karma bisa membayangkan gadis yang berperawakan kecil namun lincah dan berbahaya itu memuntir rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang sambil berpikir, " _Kami tidak pernah betul-betul membicarakan hal itu. Tapi kurasa Isogai-kun… er, suka lelaki?_ "

Karma tertawa ketika mendengarnya, "Kau terdengar yakin tapi aku tahu kau tidak terlalu yakin. Kurasa aku harus membuktikannya sendiri, eh?" suara air _flush_ dari toilet dan kunci yang dibuka membuat Karma tergesa membereskan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Isogai sebelum pria muda yang bersangkutan menangkap basah dirinya, "Aku harus pergi. Trims, Kayano."

* * *

Hanya ada satu cara untuk menjawab segala rasa penasaran Karma, "Maksudku, beberapa hari ini sangat tenang. Benar-benar tenang," pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya itu sibuk berbicara dengan atasan mereka di telepon, "Mungkin kelewat tenang."

Karma dengan santainya mengupas pisangnya, seolah apapun yang Isogai cemaskan bukan urusannya. Mata emas luruh milik partnernya itu menatap tajam ke arahnya, seolah mohon bantuan tapi Karma masih sibuk dengan asupan buahnya. Namun ia memastikan manik emas luntur itu benar-benar menatapnya, dan mengunci tatapannya dengan tatapan tajam Karma, "Kau tahu, kelewat tenang seperi _the calm before storm_ atau semacamnya," Karma mendengarkan dengan saksama. Karma menatap dengan tajam.

Entah mengapa pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mengubah tumpuan kaki satunya dengan kaki yang lain dalam interval yang terlalu berdekatan, "Kami sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin. Karma sudah masuk ke dalam kamera pengawas dan jaringan telepon serta internet. Malam ini kami berencana menyusup ke universitas dan mencari tahu detail penelitian _asset_."

Karma membuka mulutnya perlahan-lahan. Bibirnya terasa kering. Lidahnya ia keluarkan. Ia tidak yakin bibirnya kering karena apa, tapi bisa jadi nanti bibirnya berdarah kan? Makanya Karma menyapukan lidahnya, yang berlumur air liur perlahan-lahan. Lidahnya menjelajah, dari sisi kanan bibir bawahnya hingga sisi kiri bagian yang sama sebelum merambat ke bagian atas bibirnya dan membasahi bagian kanan menuju ke bagian kiri bibir atasnya.

Isogai masih menatapnya. Selaput pelanginya yang seharusnya berwarna cerah mulai berubah warna. Mungkin itu tipuan cahaya, karena pupil pria muda di hadapannya itu melebar dan Karma jelas-jelas bisa melihat jakun pria itu naik turun seperti sedang menelan sesuatu, "Um, tidak. Dia bilang dia tinggal sendiri," dan Karma harus memuji partnernya itu karena masih tetap bisa berkonsentrasi berbicara dalam telepon dengan atasan mereka, " _Yeah, well,_ aku tidak melihat relevansinya dengan misi ini tapi ya, disini panas."

Itulah mengapa sedari tadi Karma telanjang dan partnernya itu hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis yang mulai tebus pandang karena keringat. Karma dengan cuek mengabaikan Isogai dan menatap pisangnya.

Lidahnya bereksperimen. Menjulur keluar, mencicipi bagian atas pisangnya. Dan jelas saja lidahnya langsung bertemu dengan rasa manis. Karma memejamkan matanya, akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya lemas. Kata Takebayashi, dokter agensi mereka, ia kekurangan gula. Lidah karma menelusuri buah yang sedang ia nikmati sebelum kembali lagi ke bagian atas pisangnya. Ia menikmati rasa manis yang di tawarkan. Manik emasnya mengintip sedikit dari balik kelopak matanya dan mendapati partnernya menatap Karma dengan mata terbelalak terbuka.

Karma memasukkan hampir setengah pisang ke dalam mulutnya, menjilatinya sekali lagi, sejenak mengemutnya, sebelum akhirnya menggigitnya. Pura-pura baru menyadari tatapan Isogai, Karma balas menatap dua bola yang terbuka lebar, "Kau mau?"

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

…sisanya silakan dilanjutkan dalam imajinasi _reader_ masing-masing *insert emot senyum*

Errr yah jadi ada alasannya kenapa ini dibuat setelah bulan Ramadhan(?) yah itu… gitu deh… gitu yah… #apah #maboksendiri

Yupz jadi ini AU dimana mereka adalah agen CIA yang ditempatkan di Cabang Kunugigaoka. Rasanya hot aja bayangin Karma dan Isogai jadi agen CIA dan nganu #apah. Pimpinan Cabang Kunugigaoka adalah Human!Koro-sensei yang jelas-jelas berpengalaman di bidang ini. Dan omong-omong Nagisa dan Kayano juga agen, tapi Kayano lebih ke arah mata-mata yang sengaja di tempatkan di media untuk mencari informasi dan yaaaaaaaaaa _doing stuff_ (?) Semacam reporter cewek yang di Detective Conan yang sebenernya agen CIA tapi dia jadi reporter dan ternyata dia anggota _Black Organization_ jadi dia agen dua arah. Keren juga #fokuswoy

 _Feels so good to be back_ karena selain tenggelam dengan urusan RL, Aru sedikit kecanduan Supernatural jadi bawaannya mau nonton terus dan gak kelar-kelar karena harus ngejar dari season 1 ke season 11 dan sekarang mereka udah syuting season 12. Trus baper karena Dean Winchester terlalu… ARGGGHHHHH #baper #guling-gulingdikasur #pundungdipojokan # _teamDean_ # _Dean'sDefenseSquad_

Terima kasih untuk _reader_ sekalian yang sudi mampir. Apabila ada komentar, masukan, saran, kritik, cacian, makian, atau sekadar pertanyaan dan friend request silakan ruangkan dalam kotak review. Jangan lupa baca sequelnya *emot senyum sambil kedipin mata, goyang-goyangin pinggul dengan genitnya sambil ketawa ngakak*


End file.
